


DBH in Hogwarts

by Purplelover188



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelover188/pseuds/Purplelover188
Summary: Detroit: Become Human characters are attending Hogwarts. Friendships, love and of course magic are ahead!





	1. Hogwarts Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter that I planned but think of it as an introduction to the story. One thing to note: in this story the students are supposed to be 15 not 11 in their first year. Because I didn't want them to be too young but still be first years. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to review and share your suggestions with me if you have any. And without further ado, here's the first chapter...

The day Markus got his Hogwarts letter he felt so proud. He was waiting for this moment since Leo got his letter a few months ago. Of course he was familiar with magic, being a part of the most prestigious family of the wizarding world. His father, Carl Manfred, used to work for the Ministry of Magic when he was younger and now he was teaching Charms at Hogwarts. But Markus always had that fear in him that he wasn't a wizard.

It was because he was adopted that he feared he might not have magical abilities. He never knew who his birth parents were. Not that it mattered anyway. Carl was his father in any way that mattered.

He had adopted him when he was seven years old. A small child, bewildered by the rich life in front of him after living in an orphanage for years. From then on he lived eight years full of magic, both literally and he'd been adopted by a wizard family was one of the best things that could happen to a seven year old child.

Carl loved him like he was his own son. There was never a mother in the picture. He learned that Carl's wife died while giving birth to Leo. Carl was devastated after that and couldn't marry again. He raised Leo on his own but he always wanted to have more kids. So he decided to adopt when Leo started school. He was initially considering adopting a younger child, but there was something about Markus that just called out to him. There was something special about this boy. That was how Carl told Markus anyway.

Even though Carl was an amazing father to Markus, he always had problems with Carl's son Leo, who was also seven years old when Carl adopted Markus.

Leo never fully accepted Markus and saw him as his brother. He was jealous of his dad and didn't want to share him with this weird boy who had two different colored eyes.

He used to tease Markus about how he was a wizard and Markus was not. That used to really upset Markus when he was little and he would start to cry and Carl would have to reassure him every time that he was in fact a wizard and that he could feel it. And then Markus would calm down a little.

When he got older, it stopped bothering him and Leo stopped teasing him about it. But after Leo got his letter on his fifteenth birthday and when his own started to approach, he started to get nervous. What if Leo was right all along?

On the morning of his fifteenth birthday, he was so nervous that he couldn't even eat the beautiful breakfast that was prepared for him. He was playing with the scrambled eggs in the plate in front of him when an owl came through the window and dropped a sealed envelope that had Markus Manfred written on it.

Markus bolted up from his chair and tore open the envelope. He started to read the letter, taking in every word that was written in green ink. He read it again and again, just to make sure.

He was a wizard. He was going to attend Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He felt so proud.

He hugged his dad, who was also feeling proud. Leo had a frown on his face and he congratulated Markus half-heartedly, only because his dad was there. But even Leo's attitude couldn't bother Markus today. He had a whole new world ahead of him.

He was feeling all the emotions at once. He was excited, proud, nervous. But most importantly, he was happy.


	2. Diagon Alley

“Please Kara, can I come with you?” Alice begged, tugging at the shirt of her older sister. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Kara ruffled the dark brown hair of her sister. “I am sorry Alice, really. But there are a lot of things I have to buy. It’s far where I have to go. I’ll have to walk. You’d get tired.”  
“I won’t. I promise. I want to see the magical world. Please Kara, pleaseee.” She looked at Kara with puppy eyes. 

“Alright, alright. You can come.” Kara smiled, not being able to resist the puppy eyes.

She was going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. She was about to enter a whole new world and she was unsure whether she was excited or scared.

Getting her Hogwarts letter was a complete suprise to her. Before that moment she didn’t even know magic was real. But it was. And turns out she was a witch. 

Muggleborn, that was what witches and wizards like her were called in the wizarding world. Magical children of non-magical parents. 

Her parents were freaked out, reasonably so, when she got her letter on her birthday. They even thought it was some sort of prank, because there was no such thing as magic. But the man who brought the letter convinced them that it was infact real. He was the one who told her how to go to Diagon Alley and how to get to the Hogwarts Express, like they tell all Muggleborns.   
And now she was going to buy spellbooks and robes and all the other things on the list with her little sister. Her parents had refused to come with her since they didn’t want to get any more involved with this ‘magic nonsense’. It didn’t bother her too much, being alone was fine. But her sister accompanying her made her feel a lot better. 

Kara went to the back of Leaky Cauldron, holding Alice’s hand. And when she touched the correct brick as she was instructed, the one thing she didn’t expect was bricks moving and forming an archway, even though she didn’t know what she was expecting.

Alice was in an awe as well. They just stared at the newly opened gate for a few moments with sheer suprise. At last Kara put herself together and touched Alice’s shoulder. “C’mon Alice, let’s go.”  
The world they entered was so similar yet so different than the non-magical world. There were shops in the both sides of the street, selling robes, cauldrons, owls and magic books. The atmosphere was magical. 

“What are we going to do first?” Alice asked, clearly enchanted by the world in front of her.

“We have to go to a bank called Gringotts to change our money into wizard money. Our currency has no value here.” She explained to her sister what was previously explained to her.

Gringotts was a white, marble building. When they entered they were shocked to see that the bank was operated by goblins instead of humans. 

They exited the bank with a bag of wizarding money, they were coins made of gold silver and bronze.

And now it was time to do the most magical thing. “In this list it says that I have to get a wand from Ollivander’s.” Kara told Alice. The little girl was just as excited as she was.

Inside of the shop was old looking. There were boxes of what Kara assumed to be wands on shelves. The owner of the shop greeted them. He was an old man with gray hair.

“New student, eh? I am Mr. Ollivander. The owner of this place. What’s your name?” He asked.

“Kara,” was the timid answer.

“Okay Kara, I am going to make sure you’ll find the wand that is most suitable to you.”

Kara nodded and thanked him.

With that, the old man started to check his shelves to find the best wand for Kara. After looking at several ones, he finally took out a long black wand and gave it to Kara. “Here, let’s give it a try.”

Kara swished the wand in air and suddenly some of the boxes fell from the shelf. Startled, Kara dropped the wand on the ground. “Sorry.” She muttered.

Mr. Ollivander took out another box and gave Kara another wand, this one cream colored and polished. “It’s okay. Try this one.”

Once again Kara swished the wand, this time breaking one of the Windows, causing Alice to scream beacuse of the sudden loud noise. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I can pay for your shop window. I am sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t try anymore.” Kara looked discouraged and sad.

“Nonsense! The wand chooses the wizard. We just have to search a bit more fort he right one.” He went back to looking at the boxes, taking out a light brown wand with carvings on its handle this time.

Kara swished the wand yet another time, scared of its results. But instead of anything bad happening, sparks came out of the wand, looking like fireworks in the dimly lit shop.

“This is the one!” Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. “Willow wood with unicorn hair core. 11 ¼ with a slightly yielding flexibility.” He took the wand from her and put it in its box. 

“But what does any of this mean?” Kara was confused.

“Willow wood is an uncommon wand wood with healing powers and willow wands choose wizards and witches with great potential. Your wands core, unicorn hair, produces the most consistent magic and it is very difficult for it to turn to Dark Arts.” He briefly explained, leaving Kara with even more questions.

After they left the shop with a new wand, they started to walk to find the shop to buy robes. While walking Kara noticed that Alice was silent for a while. She stopped and kneeled beside her.

“Alice are you okay?” She asked.

“Do you think I’ll be a witch like you one day Kara?”

Kara stopped a moment before talking. That was soemthing she never considered. Would Alice be a witch too? Their parents weren’t wizards. She had no on the matter.

“It’s possible. I am sure you would be a great witch someday.” She decided that was the best answer.

Alice hugged her. “I am gonna miss you so much Kara.”

Kara hugged her little sister back. She didn’t want to leave Alice. “I’ll miss you too Alice. Don’t worry, I’ll come to visit every holiday.”

After remaining there for a while, hugging each other, Kara got up and hold Alice’s hand again. “C’mon Alice, we still have to buy more stuff.”

After buying robes, a cauldron, a broom and some other stuff, they were almost done. “Now all we have to do is buy spellbooks.” Kara said, guiding Alice to the shop.

She gave the list of books and then suddenly she heard a voice of a boy behind her. “Hey! Are you a new student at Hogwarts by chance?”

She turned to see a boy with orange hair and green eyes, his hands filled with school supplies. 

“Yes, I am. My name is Kara and this is my little sister Alice.” She smiled kindly to the boy.

“Nice to meet you Kara and Alice. My name is Jerry.” The boy smiled. He seemed genuinely happy to meet them. “Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Kara laughed. “Even though I know nothing about it. I guess that just makes me more excited.”

“Oh, I totally understand. I know nothing either. I am slightly terrified.” Jerry chuckled nervously.

“At least it’s nice to know that there’ll be a familiar face when we first arrive at Hogwarts.” Kara gaved him a reassuring smile.

“Yes it will be nice.” Jerry returned the smile.

Kara picked up her books from the counter and paid for them. “We have to go now. But I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” She waved at Jerry before leaving.

“Okay then. Goodbye Kara, goodbye little one.”

Kara returned home that thay exhausted, but feeling happy. A whole new era was starting for her. And she had already made a friend. She was going to really miss Alice but she was also super excited about going to Hogwarts, meeting new people and learning magic. 

These were the thought that were in her mind while she laid in her bed. Soon her eyelids became heavy and she peacefully drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you liked my Kara chapter. The chapters won't always focus on the three main characters but since they are the main chaarcters they'll have more chapters focused on to them then the other characters. Not every character will be the main focus on one chapter but every Detroit: Become Human Character will at least be mentioned. Also I decided to make Alice Kara's sister because I wanted to add her to the story somehow. (And no, their father isn't Todd. The parents of the characters won't be mentioned.) By the way I know that the first years aren't allowed to have brooms but since they are older for story purposes, I decided to add Flying lessons for first years too.


End file.
